Return of Plasmius
by Raelonus
Summary: Vlad unknown to everyone in amity park has been continuing his work underground for 5 years attempting to merge Danny's genome with his own to create himself a new body. Now Vlad's experiment has succeeded and he is virtually invincible. Does Danny have what it takes to defeat Plasmius for good or will both the ghost zone and amity park fall under Vlad's rule?
1. A new plasmius

Chapter 1: A new Plasmius

Vlad was in his underground lab again. He may have gotten on Valerie's bad side but she left him more than enough data of Danny's powers to complete his experiment. 5 years of his hard work had finally paid off. All he needed to do was begin the transformation and he would eliminate Danny Phantom once and for all.

"Commence transformation" he told the Maddie hologram.

"Beginning transformation sweetheart. Transformation currently at 0%".

"This has to work. I just know it. I've done extensive research on Daniel's genome over the past 5 years".

"Transformation currently at 8% my dear sweet Vlad".

"This will be worth it when it all comes" said Vlad .

"Transformation at 13% my cute loving husband".

The transformation went along steadily Vlad was impatiently waiting as his Maddie hologram would inform him of the progress while he caught words such as "honey" and "mastermind". Vlad was just about to drift off when Maddie spoke again.

"Transformation completed my excellent husband" she told him.

"AT LAST! Now finally I can destroy Daniel and I can finally make him and his family PAY"

For a brief moment nothing happened. Then all of a sudden there was a giant purple flash of light that hit Vlad. The only word he could shout out before falling unconscious was "BOGUS"!

Vlad woke up the next morning as the sleep cleared from his mind the memory of the previous night came back to him.

_"My powers. I haven't tested them yet" _he thought.

Masters transformed into Plasmius. His appearance looked the same.

"Hmph. I at least expected some upgrades in my appearance. But no matter must test out this new body to see if it is truly invincible". Vlad fired a pink ectoplasmic energy blast from his hands.

"My dear you might want to look at what you're creating"

Vlad looked. What he saw put him in disbelief. He was creating an ecto-energy storm. He fired the storm and it hit everything around hm while the remants of the blast created a shield protecting him. When the smoke cleared the lab was in ruins.

"If this is truly the extent of my powers then no ghost nor will any ghost weapons be able to touch me. I'll become king of the ghost zone and Daniel will pay for everything he's done" said Vlad

"Trust me sweetie. You've only just seen the extent of your powers" Maddie told him.


	2. The invasion begins

Chapter 2: The invasion begins

It was another ordinary day at the Fentons. Danny however was getting ready to go out on ghost patrol.

"Dad are you coming. I'm ready to go out" Danny asked?

"No son not today. Your mother and I are working on an important experiment".

Danny sighed. It was difficult getting people to do ghost patrol with him these days. Tucker had his duties as mayor while he was mostly afraid to take Sam with him fearing she might be used as bait. Jazz was in college. Danny had stayed with his parents in order to help them as well as protect Amity Park.

"Hey Danny I'll go with you today" came a familiar voice.

Danny looked up. Standing in front of him was his ghost cousin Danielle. Danny decided not to ask questions. He knew that Danielle had the habit of showing up at the weirdest times. Just at that moment Maddie came in on them.

"Ah Danielle it's good to see you again".

Jack and Maddie had found out about Danielle shortly after they learned of Danny's ghost powers. Even though she was not blood related to the Fentons they still treated her like family.

"All right then let's go. We've got ghost butt to kick" said Danny.

Most of ghost patrol seemed to be quite a nuisance. Danny and Danielle had so far run into the Box Ghost who would not stop saying "BEWARE MY CARDBOARD VENGEANCE" and Klemper who kept following them asking Danielle to be his friend. Danielle eventually got fed up and blasted him.

"Shouldn't have done that. He's really sensitive you know" said Danny.

"True but he was just annoying and a bit creepy" Danielle said.

The two were about to head back home when they were hit by a giant blast of energy.

"What was that" asked Danny as he rose to his feet?

"I don't know but it can't be good" said Danielle.

"How right you are" said the ghost.

The two looked up. Standing in front of them was none other than Vlad Plasmius himself.

"Plasmius what are you doing here. You know you're not welcome here anymore. All ghosts and humans hate you".

"You think I care Daniel? As of now no human let alone ghost can defeat me".

"We'll see about that. Ready Danielle"?

"Way ahead of ya cuz" she said.

Both fired a combined ectoplasmic energy blast however Vlad simply punched right through it. Danny fired multiple energy disks while Danielle took him on physically. However Vlad shrugged off their assaults.

"Whoa he's powerful. I wasn't gonna do this Plasmius but you've left me no choice" said Danny

Danny let out his ghost screech that echoed all over amity park. Most citizens knew about it so everyone including Danielle covered their ears. Vlad however wiped out the screech with a simple swing of his arms. Danny fell to his knees. He was running down on energy

"Your powers have improved children. However i'm always one step ahead of you two".

Vlad formed a ball of ectoplasmic energy and fired it at the Phantoms. The blast was so powerful it knocked them unconscious causing the two to revert back into their human forms.

"Excellent. Now for Phase two" Vlad said.

Vlad called up his vultures who appeared two minutes later.

"Follow me and take those two with you" he said gesturing to Danny and Danielle.

"Yes sir" the vultures said.

"Next stop the ghost zone" said Vlad maliciously.


	3. The hidden part of the ghost zone

Chapter 3: The hidden part of the ghost zone

Danny and Danielle were beginning to regain consciousness. They were both trapped in spectral energy neutralizers. Observing them was Skulker.

"Excellent. You two are finally awake. Plasmius will decide your fate in a few minutes".

Just that moment Vlad entered the room. "Good work Skulker. Your work here is done".

"Thank you sir now i have to...go to the library checkout a book on a purpleback gorilla" Skulker said looking at his PDA. "Stupid thing".

Danny was first to speak up.

"Where are we Plasmius" he asked.

"Why we're in the ghost zone of course" Plasmius answered. "Don't tell me you've forgotten this place already Daniel".

"Yeah i know we're in the ghost zone but what part of it are we in. Because I know that this area wasn't on the infi-map".

"That's because it was only recently created. This here is my castle as king of the ghost zone" Plasmius smiled evilly.

Danny and Danielle exchanged glances. It was impossible. Plasmius had conquered the ghost zone but what was going to become of them?

"Let us go Vlad" Danielle ordered!

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear girl. You two will remain here for the rest of your lives working as my permanent servants. HA HA HA HA HA"!

"Sooner or later people are going to wonder what happened to us. There'll be no explanation. What do you think Amity Park will say about that Plasmius" asked Danny?

"Oh they won't care about what happened to you Daniel. See for yourself".

Vlad showed a projection of Amity Park. Where statues of Danny stood they had been shattered. In their places were statues of Plasmius. Chaos was rampant. Bulletins were lighting up saying all hail Plasmius. Where the name Amity Park stood was replaced with Plasmiuspolis.

"What about Tucker. How was he not able to do anything about this"?

"Oh I'm afraid your little mayor friend did try Daniel. He's been overshadowed by me of course the entire world including your girlfriend knows however no one will dare question my powers again. No one back at Amity Park oh I'm sorry Plasmiuspolis has any way of getting here. I've made it so that no one but me gets access to any entrance of the ghost zone. The best part is that I waste no energy using my powers now. HA HA HA HA! You two will never defeat me you'll be stuck here forever".


	4. Losing Power

Chapter 4: Rule under Plasmius

Danny and Danielle were sleeping in the spectral energy neutralizer only to be shocked by Vlad. The two opened their eyes.

"Wake up you fools. You have a big day ahead of you. As do I" Plasmius said".

"All right Vlad we're getting up. What are we doing for you" Danielle asked?

"Oh that's for you to find out. I expect you two down in 10 minutes" Plasmius said as he let them out.

"Man I wonder what Plasmius has in store for us" wondered Danny.

"I get the feeling that we won't have a happy time" said Danielle.

As expected it was not in fact a happy time. The day was Plasmius using both of the Phantoms as fighting practice. Of course the two would fight back but it was futile considering Vlad's new found powers. Their only break was lunch. At least Vlad provided good food.

"Ugh...I never want to deal with that again. Vlad's grown way too powerful" Danielle said as she chomped on an apple".

"True. This has to be the worst day of our lives"

Unfortunately that fight was only the beginning of what was to follow. Over the next few days Vlad's powers seemed to become stronger and Danny and Danielle would become more exhausted. At first it didn't seem like much but one day at lunch Danny seemed to notice that Danielle's normally white hair was now its usual black.

"Danielle have you looked at yourself lately" asked Danny?

"What do you mean" she asked?

Danny led her to a nearby window where she looked at herself.

"Oh man. Vlad's powers must be draining our own. But why aren't you effected Danny" she asked?

"I'm older. The effects of Vlad's powers must have a delay on my body. Don't worry Danielle. As long as I'm fully intact we're both safe".

Just that moment Danny's usual boots turned back into his human sneakers.

"Okay never mind. This is bad".


	5. Surprising Revelations

Chapter 5: Surprising Revelations

Day after day went by as the phantoms found their powers slowly fading. Danielle's pants had reverted to their usual shorts and her shirt faded into the sweater she wore in her human form. Danny wasn't having a better time. His arms had reverted back to his human form and his hair had begun to show a shade of black.

"We've got to do something. We can't lose our powers forever" Danielle cried!

"Danielle I'm more worried about you losing your powers. I'll last longer no matter how powerful Vlad is" Danny said.

"But we have to act fast the longer we're held hostage by this idiot the faster we lose our powers for good".

To the two's surprise one day Plasmius announced that they would not be used for target practice and that the two were free to wander the castle.

"This is our chance Danny. We can escape this castle and back to Amity Park" said Danielle.

"We can't. Vlad's duplicates guard the exit and even if we did get out of here there's no way out of the ghost zone" he said.

Vlad meanwhile had his own problems. It seemed every time he used his powers he would be shocked and his ghost powers felt like they were separating from him.

"I don't understand how this is happening. Run a trial" he ordered his Maddie hologram.

"With pleasure my brilliant husband" she said.

Vlad attempted to launch an ectoplasmic energy storm however the shock came again and for a moment it felt as if his powers almost left him. The storm diminished.

"Power at 80%. Ghost struggle also at 80%" Maddie told.

"WAIT WHAT" Vlad exclaimed!

"Power at 80%" she said again.

"No no after that".

"Ghost Struggle at 80%" she said.

"What do you mean ghost struggle" Vlad asked?

Maddie bought up a screen.

"According to data shown there was a bug in the combination of both yours and Danny's genome. The bug fed on your powers. As you used them quite frequently in an all out extent it has enough to break free. In other words Plasmius will become a full ghost of his own and you will revert to merely being Vlad Masters".

"What to do? I can't risk losing my ghost powers but I cannot simply go without using them" Vlad pondered.

Meanwhile Danny and Danielle were enjoying their day off trying to plot and execute a way to get out of Vlad's castle.

"It's no use Danny. We'll be stuck here forever until Vlad drains what's left of our powers".

"But why would Vlad give us the day off in the first place? It's not like he would want anything good for us. I'm gonna go see what Plasmius has planned for us".

"Danny don't. Our powers are diminishing. It won't be easy getting there without being caught".

"I'll be fine Danielle. I promise. In the meantime try finding new possibilities".

Danny flew off to Vlad's lab. He turned invisible and slipped inside. Plasmius appeared to be pacing around it.

"I will not let those two go free without draining their full ghost powers. However I cannot hold the ghost within me forever. I have to devise a new strategy" Vlad said.

Just then Danny's invisibility faded for a minute. Fortunately it came back just the moment Vlad looked where Danny was standing. Danny quickly left the lab before Vlad could notice anything else.

"I have a bad feeling that Vlad is only the beginning of our problems" Danny said.


	6. Rise of the Great Plasmius

Chapter 6: Rise of the Great Plasmius

"He's what" Danielle exclaimed?!

"Yeah. Apparently he's struggling within himself as well" Danny said.

"You don't think a ghost has overshadowed him do you" Danielle asked?

"Perhaps. We may be facing something even more deadly than Vlad himself" Danny said.

Just then Danielle's eyes turned turquoise.

"We gotta do something fast. You're powers are fading again".

"What are we gonna do. Even if we defeat Vlad it might take up all our powers and we won't be able to defeat what lies ahead" Danielle said.

"Perhaps not. I have a plan".

Danny and Danielle headed to Vlad's lab where he still appeared to be pacing around it. They hid behind Vlad's desk in case their invisibility faded. On his desk were a set of weapons designed by Vladco including the Plasmius Maximus and the Ghost Gauntlets. This gave Danny an idea.

"All right Danielle I'm going to attack. When I give the signal attack Vlad with the Plasmius Maximus and the Ghost Gauntlets" he said handing her the respective weapons.

"Okay".

Danny headed out and exposed himself

"Hey Plasmius heads up" Danny said as he fired an energy blast at him. The attack hit him but it seemed to have little effect.

Plasmius attempted to create an even stronger ecto energy blast however the shock came to him again. Danny took the chance and struck him down. Plasmius even tried to duplicate himself however this shocked him again.

"You cannot contain me any longer. I'm about to break free of your control" came a voice.

"Danielle now" called Danny!

Danielle jumped out and struck Plasmius with the Plasmius Maximus and tore into him using the ghost gauntlets. However she was knocked back and the ghost broke free. It was...Plasmius. However lying in front of them was Vlad masters.

"Vlad what's going on" Danny asked.

"My ghost half...has broken free...he is now a person...of his own" Vlad sad.

The two Phantoms turned around. Plasmius smiled evilly and disappeared.

"Him...along with... the other duplicates of the castle...have merged with the one at Amity Park. You must stop them. Take this... it will lead to the portal in my underground lab. It's the only portal left that wasn't sealed" he said handing Danny a scroll prior to falling.

"Okay Danielle we gotta end this now".


	7. The final face off

Chapter 7: The final face off

The fight with Vlad had taken a toll on Danny. His usual black pants turned back to his blue jeans.

"Come on Danny let's get out of here" said Danielle.

"Right" he said.

Danny looked at the scroll Vlad had handed to him. On it was a familiar looking map.

"The infi-map. We can use this to get to Amity Park faster".

"Ok so how do we get there" Danielle asked.

"Simple grab my hand. Danielle grabbed Danny's hand. All right map take us to Vlad's underground lab".

The map instantly transported them back to the underground lab which was covered in ruins.

"Wow I wonder what happened here" asked Danny.

"Now's not the time. We've gotta head to Amity Park" Danielle said.

The two headed outside. It seemed awfully quiet.

"Where do you think we should go" Danielle asked?

Just then Danny saw an explosion from far ahead.

"I think we better head that way" he told her.

Meanwhile Plasmius was terrorizing Amity Park. Tucker, Sam, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were all attempting to hold him off. However Plasmius was unfazed by every assault.

"You fools. Do you honestly believe you mediocre ghost hunters can take on the most powerful ghost to ever exist"?

"Alone maybe not. But with a few ghosts yes" Danny said as he fired an energy blast at him". The blast knocked Plasmius into a building.

All the citizens cheered for the return of their saviors. However Plasmius got back up unscathed.

"No matter. I will destroy the entire Fenton family. HA HA HA HA HA" Plasmius laughed maliciously.

Plasmius prepared to launch an ecto-energy storm at all of them. However a shot to the arm stopped him. The Fentons along with Sam and Tucker turned around. Standing before them was none other than Valerie Grey.

"Heard the news. Is it too late to join the party? I bought a few friends along" she said. Along with her were the Master Blasters and The Guys in White.

"Ha it appears I'll be able to destroy all the ghost hunters along with he ghosts. How nice" Plasmius said.

"Not in your life ghost freak"Valerie said as she shot him again.

The Fentons, The masters blasters, and the Guys in white helped out using their respective equipment. Danny and Danielle shot a few blasts at him. The attack caused an explosion but Plasmius wasn't even as much as with a scratch

"When are you people going to launch your real attack" Plasmius asked?

"It's no use we're running out of power and alone the hunters can't take him on" Danny said.

Just then a bunch of other ghosts seemed to be flying in the sky.

"Oh great. We needed more enemies" said Danny.

The ghosts descended. Among them were Desiree, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Clockwork, The Box Ghost, Klemper, Ember, Johnny 13, Technus, Kitty, and even Skulker.

"Need a hand ghost child" Skulker asked?

"You're helping us out? But why" Danny asked?

"Remember ghost child when your world is destroyed so is ours. We're not going to let that happen again".

"All right then. I'm ready but we've only got one shot at this. If this fails my ghost powers will be gone for good" Danny said as his hair turned completely black.

Danny launched his ghost screech at Plasmius using all his might. Danielle struck him with whatever was left of her powers. The Fentons, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, the Masters blasters, and The Guys in White shot all out with their weapons. Skulker and the remaining ghosts used all their powers to strike Plasmius down.

"Call of your attacks. Your powers are no match for my incredible power" Plasmius yelled.

However he was wrong. The attack was causing Plasmius to turn into mist. Eventually Plasmius was gone. Danny and Danielle's ghost powers returned to them. However everyone was exhausted. Despite that all the citizens were cheering.

Later that day Tucker held a ceremony in commemoration of all of those who worked to take down Plasmius. The ghosts had gone back to the ghost zone. The Fentons and the guys in white were there celebrating together. However Danielle, Valerie, Danny, and Sam were nowhere to be found.

"I have the feeling you and I are gonna make an awesome team Danielle" Valerie said.

"I agree" said Danielle happily. The two flew off together.

Danny and Sam meanwhile were staring off into the sunset together.

"I'm so glad you're okay Danny" she told him.

"Me too. I hope we don't get separated again".

"You're even a bigger hero now. You've saved the world twice" Sam said.

The two kissed and flew off into the sunset.

Well that's the ending people. I hoped you liked this.


End file.
